Reading List
by rosie1107
Summary: This is a recommended reading list for teenagers Disclaimer: not mine ... found it on the internet


**Recommended Reading**

Pick and Mix for KS4

_Across the Nightingale_ Floor Lian Hearn

_Angel Blood_ John Singleton

_Beast Ally_ Kennen

_Candy_ Kevin Brooks

_Close-Up_ Sherry Ashworth

_Damage_ Sue Mayfield

_Darkhenge_ Catherine Fisher

_Eclipse of the Century _Jan Mark

_Feed_ M T Anderson

_I Capture the Castle_ Dodie Smith

_The Shell House _Linda Newberry

_Looking for JJ_ Ann Cassidy

_Lucas_ Kevin Brooks

_No Angels_ Robert Swindells

_Noughts and Crosses_ Malorie Blackman

_Postcards from No Man's Land_ Aiden Chambers

_Sara's Face_ Melvin Burgess

_Small-minded Giants_ Oisin McGann

_Tamar_ Mal Peet

_The Road of Bones_ Anne Fine

_The Road of the Dead_ Kevin Brooks

_The Year the Gypsies Came_ Linzi Glass

**Be Selective**

**Easy Reads**

Eoin ColferArtemis Fowl series

Morris GleitzmanGirl Underground (very funny and exciting)

Mary HooperMegan (15 year old girl discovers she is pregnant)

Anthony HorowtizStormbreaker (first in Alex Rider the teenage spy series)

Michael MorpurgoKensuke's Kingdom (boy shipwrecked on a desert island)

William NicholsonWind Singer (first in a fantasy series)

J K RowlingHarry Potter series

Jacqueline WilsonGirls In Love (starts a teenage series)

Benjamin ZephaniahFace (teenager's recovery from car crash involving drug dealers

**General**

David AlmondKit's Wilderness (teenager's encounter with disturbedboy)

Tim BowlerShadows (search of boy with harsh father for emotional stability) Melvin BurgessJunk (teenagers on the drug scene)

Roald DahlBoy, Going Solo (Dahl's life story, at 920 DAH)

Anne FineTulip Touch (girl's relationship with disturbed friend)

Jamila GavinWheel of Surya (series set in India and Britain)

Bette GreeneSummer of my German Soldier (Jewish girl's love for a German)

Brian JacquesMartin the Warrior (first in Redwall series)

Michelle MagorianA Little Love song (World War II love story)

Beverley NaidooOther Side of Truth (refugees flee to Britain from Africa)

Linda NewberyShell House (teenagers investigate the fate of a soldier)

Garth NixSabriel (first in fantasy series)

Gary PaulsenHatchet series (plane crash leaves boy stranded in wilderness)

Terry PratchettColour of Magic (first in the Discworld fantasy series)

Celia ReesWitch Child (American girl is accused of being a witch)

Louis SacherHoles (miscarriage of justice sends a boy to a detention centre)

Robert SwindellsDaz 4 Zoe (teenage romance set in future city)

No Angels (parallel experiences of modern girl and Victorian boy on London streets)

Robert WestallMachine Gunners; Blitzcat (World War II stories)

Benjamin ZephaniahRefugee Boy (boy escapes from war to seeks new life in London)

Paul ZindelRats(rats threaten New York City)

**More Challenging Books**

Robert CormierI am the Cheese, Tenderness

Meera SyalAnita and Me (Asian girl growing up in a mining village)

Anita DesaiFire on the Mountain (girl with mad grandmother in Indian village)

Berlie DohertyDear Nobody (schoolgirl becomes pregnant)

Sue MayfieldBlue (teenage girl's emotional experiences vividly presented)

Philip PullmanNorthern Lights (first in trilogy about a parallel world)

William TrevorFelicia's Journey (pregnant Irish girl leaves home)

**Nineteenth Century Novels**

**Try any novels by:**

Jane Austen(exquisitely written romantic social comedies)

Charlotte or Emily Bronte(passionate, stormy romances)

Charles Dickens(exciting tales often set in the poverty of C19th London)

Thomas Hardy(romantic tragedies)

**Or try:**

R.L StevensonTreasure Island, Kidnapped (adventure)

Mark TwainTom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn (adventure).

Jules VerneAround the World in Eighty Days (exciting and colourfully descriptive**)**

H G WellsWar of the Worlds (Martians invade London)

Oscar WildePicture of Dorian Gray (supernatural )

**Early Twentieth Century Novels**

John BuchanThirty nine Steps (spy story)

Raymond ChandlerFarewell My Lovely, Big Sleep (American detective stories)

Daphne du MaurierRebecca (classic romance)

Paul GallicoSnow Goose (rescue from Dunkirk)

Laurie LeeCider With Rosie (vivid description of a rural childhood)

George OrwellNineteen Eighty Four (portrayal of a totalitarian society)

Animal Farm (the animals drive out the farmer and run the farm – an allegory of a failed revolution)

John SteinbeckMoon is Down (resistance to the Nazis in Norwegian village)

J.R.R. TolkienThe Hobbit (shorter and pacier than the Lord of the Rings)

Lord of the Rings(Inner earth fantasy)

**Amazon reading recommendations for teenagers**

'I Have Lived a Thousand Years' by Livia Bitton-Jackson

'Pride and Prejudice' and 'Emma' by Jane Austen

'Noughts and Crosses' by Melanie Blackman

'The Great Automatic Grammatizator: And Other Stories' by Roald Dahl

'Winnie The Pooh' by A.A. Milne

'Sophie's World: A Novel about the History of Philosophy' by Jostein Gaarder

'When Hitler Stole Pink Rabbit' by Judith Kerr

'Nineteen Eighty Four' by George Orwell

'Northern Lights', 'The Subtle Knife', 'The Amber Spyglass' by Philip Pullman

'Chinese Cinderella: The Secret Story of an Unwanted Daughter' by Adeline Jen Mah

'Jurassic Park' by Michael Crichton


End file.
